


Unassuming

by withoutwingsx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Author, Coffee Shop, Eros - Freeform, M/M, Pseudonyms, Romance Novel, Victor is smitten, Yuuri writes romance novels, angry Yurio, eventually, georgi owns a bookstore, minako is barely mentioned, penname, secret, victor figures it out, yurio gets really into the novel, yuuri is a secret author, yuuri is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: Where Yuuri is the author of a famous book series, but writes under a psuedonym, and Victor is possibly his biggest fan. Nothing like the man of your dreams complimenting your work without even knowing that you created it. It's not like Yuuri can tell him... right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOI fic. Its silly, not too emotionally scarring and no one dies. Unusual for me, but we gotta try new things I guess. Enjoy!

_ “Will you wait for me?” The words hung in the air, as if suspended in the cool mist by invisible threads, waving back and forth between the pair. The minute she uttered them, she desperately wished she could take them back. Alexei turned back, a solemn look resting on his handsome face. “I…” she faltered, looking down in embarrassment, still clutching her tattered cloak between her calloused hands. “I just,” she couldn’t seem to resend her question, the unanswered query still buzzing between the two.  _

 

_ At this she saw a resolute look come over him as he took a step towards her and gently cupped her jaw in his large gloved hand. “Mari.” He said softly, and leaned closer, Mari fully conscious of the blush that rose to her cold cheeks.  _

_ “Forgive me,” she stuttered out as his warm breath danced across her cheeks and nose, “I know better than to ask that of you.” She took a step back, but a hand on her arm stopped her.  _

 

_ She met his cool blue eyes with her own wide ones. “Mari,” he said again softly, and a gentle smile flickered across his lips. “What will it take for you to realize, that you are what keeps me fighting this battle.” She felt her heart pound at his words. “There is no one but you, for me, my sweet princess.” _

 

_ She grimaced, and pulled her arm out of his grasp. “Do not call me that.” She spoke harshly, but when he again raised her jaw to meet his gaze, she couldn’t resist locking eyes with the handsome but foreign prince.  _

 

_ “Mari, it’s who you are to me.” He said gently, almost sadly. “I wish I could make you see, while I may have started this journey searching for the princess, you are no mere substitute. To me you are who I’ve been searching for. You are brave and noble, just and kind. More princess than most of royal blood.” She flushed as his words. “I wish we did not have to part ways, but trust I will see you again soon, and when we rejoin, it was not be just you and I as beings, but us as husband and wife.” He lowered his lips to hers and softly kissed her, stealing her breath and causing her eyes to flutter shut. Flickers of memory, warm skin and roaring fire, bare flesh and soft lips came to her mind, and she breathed deeply in, trying to will those thoughts away.  _

 

_ Alexei pulled back, caressed her face once more, before walking over to his horse tied to the rotting farm fence. “Trust me, my princess.” He called to her as he mounted the large brown steed. “We will see one another sooner than you believe.” _

 

_ She watched him ride away, fighting the tears that tried their best to spring to her eyes. Until his pale haired form was just a speck on the horizon, she stood up straight, willing the loneliness away. _

 

_ He would be back, she told herself, as she turned in the direction where her own battles awaited. _

  
  


Yuri sat back and ran a hand through his messy hair as he reread his last sentence. It seemed to work, just enough suspense that the reader was left wanting more, but not too vague, to where a sequel wouldn’t be required. He sighed, nodding his head and saving the words to his desktop. He send a quick text to Minako, quickly emailed the revised copy to her business email, and stood, stretching out the kinks in his back from hunching over the small writing desk. He checked the time and almost choked. Four hours. 

 

He had somehow been writing for more than four hours without realizing it. A small ding alerted him and he checked his phone to see a reply.

 

“2 days b4 schedule. I bow 2 the king” the text read, and three small dots notified him she was still typing. “2 weeks & $$$” the next text read and Yuuri let out a small chuckle. 

 

He sighed, flopping onto his large bed and shoving his face into a pillow.

 

One less thing to stress about, he supposed, but now he wondered if he should get a head start on book five. Two weeks before the current novel would be sent out for publication, and then another 6 months before the next would be expected. Unfortunately for Yuuri, while he had more than enough time to write, inspiration did not always strike at opportune times.

 

He still remembered what had gotten him into writing in the first place. He had been lonely, another blind date going impossibly terrible, and he had gotten home to his small flat feeling as though he wanted to scream. He was browsing online, looking for a romance novel to distract him from his embarrassment of reality, yet none of the descriptions appealed to him at all.

 

The main love interest was either too masculine, too perfect or too pushy. And the character whose point of view the novels were from was usually stupid, tragically innocent and much too trusting. It was too unrealistic, even for the fantasy genre.

 

He had called Phichit to bitch about that, and his life, when his friend had made a quip.

“If you hate those books so much, maybe you should write your own.” He had joked, and Yuri, a recent graduate with a degree in creative writing and too much free time on his hands, had actually considered it.

 

Here he was, three years later, with three published books, more than enough money set aside for him to live comfortably, a rumored movie deal, and a huge fanbase. His main characters were beautiful and magical but above all else, they were real. They were anxious and smart and made mistakes and did stupid things and the thousands of people just like Yuuri, sick of perfection and the like, had eaten it up.

 

He had been named best romance author for two years in a row, he had boosted Minako’s small publishing agency to a well known reputable firm, and his mother and father were happily retired and living in a small countryside house, thanks to his novels. 

 

But Yuuri was still unhappy, and lonely. Because other than Phichit, Minako, and his family, his books were known to the world as authored by the secret writer Eros, his pseudonym. A choice he was beginning to regret as time went on. 

 

…..

  
  


Two weeks later, and here he was, at one of the larger bookstores near him, waiting for his own novels to be put on display. There was a group gathered, per usual, full of women of all ages and a few male stragglers. This was of no surprise to Yuri, as the main character was female and even though he could easily relate to her, it took a very specific type of man to enjoy a romance novel. 

 

Yuuri felt like a lurker, one of the worst possible kind. He stared from his small hiding space behind one of the wooden book shelves and stared at the group of people, excitedly chattering as they waited for the empty table to fill with his new book. The previous four in the series were off to the side, and he slowly meandered over to the older novels, pretending to read them as he listened into the multiple conversations.

 

“-just divine,” a middle aged woman with short dark hair was excitedly saying to the women standing in front of her. “Handsome and regal, but so down to earth and realistic. Alexei is just so dreamy.” Yuuri tried to hide the smile that threatened to show. 

 

His goal in creating Alexei was, embarrassingly enough, to create his ideal man. Handsome, intelligent but kind and sweet. Alexei was above all else unapologetically human, making mistakes and causing problems but always finding a solution in the end. He was sometimes ruled by his emotions, because above all else he was passionate and loyal to a fault. Yuuri was almost too proud of his creation. 

 

“I swear, if Mari pulls another one of those kiss-and-run stunts on him I’m gonna burn the book.” One of the other women muttered, but the third quickly spoke up.

 

“She’s insecure!” The blonde protested. “She obviously cares for Alexei but doesn’t believe that he could like her, I mean he’s a prince and she's just a servant.”

 

“I don’t think so!” The first woman butted in, and the blonde grumbled. “I think she’s more, remember in book three when Alexei described the lost princess. It can’t just be a coincidence that Mari also has brown eyes and chestnut hair. Eros wouldn’t have dropped that in there without a meaning behind it.”

 

“-Or when Mari dreams of fire and we find out later that it was during a palace fire that the princess went missing-”

 

“-or how Mari is orphaned and doesn’t know her parents!” The second woman vocalized. “I think Eros is dropping hints that Mari is the lost princess.”

 

“Don’t you think that's a little cliche?” The blonde woman asked but the first shook her head.

 

“Normally I would think so as well, but the way Eros writes it-” The sound of scattered applause distracted both the group and Yuuri, shamelessly eavesdropping. Two crates of books were dropped on the empty table, as a small display was set up. 

 

Yuri smiled at the familiar cover art, a piece he had commissioned from the same artist for three of his now four books. The first book had been a small affair, as both he and Minako hadn’t expected much, but to both their surprise it had been almost internationally famous merely two years after the release.

Hence the second book’s much better quality in both art and description (he had been criticized on his lacking book summary by the fans of his first novel). 

 

He watched as copy after copy was bought, and more crates of his own written word were brought from the back. He recognized the book store owner standing near the display and organizing the activities. 

 

“Hello Georgi.” He said softly, and the man turned to greet him, Georgi knew he worked for Mianko, but was unaware that he was actually the author behind the novels. 

 

“Yuuri!” The man exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

“Busy” Yuuri said and Georgi nodded.

 

“Trust me, I know.” He gestured to the large table, filling rapidly with stack after stack of the fresh new copies. “You tell Eros to keep up the good work, I swear we are going to sell out again just like last time. Crazy how popular this romance stuff is,” Georgi chuckled and wandered away, waving to Yuuri before turning and giving what sounded like more instructions to two of his employees, holding a large picture of the cover of the fourth book.

 

Yuuri pretended to browse while watching the table. He couldn’t help himself, he always found himself too anxious to stay in on the publishing day. Usually he ended up at one bookstore or another, watching the response to his books. 

 

A glimmer of silver caught his eye, and Yuuri turned to see a tall man pick up one of the novels and flip it over, looking at the description on the back. The man turned slightly, revealing his rather handsome profile to Yuuri. He had silver hair falling in gentle strands around his face, bright blue eyes and pale skin, a straight nose and a sharp jaw. He was lithe and tall, dressed in a soft grey button up and pressed black trousers. He didn’t look as though he would be the type to read romance novels, in fact, he could imagine this man being the star of quite a few.

Other than the hair color and cut, Yuuri could imagine those bright eyes and high cheekbones being the face of Alexei himself, with a crooked smile and a mole under his left eye.

Yuuri blushed and tried to look busy, grabbing the first book in front of him, something about flowers and their meanings. 

 

The man was still standing there, looking over the book. Yuuri was nervous, perhaps he was getting the novel for a friend or lover. He slowly edged towards the table where the man stood, until he was half hidden by the shelf with the earlier novels displayed, still watching the figure out of the corner of his eye. The man finally turned, tucking the book under his arm before heading in the direction of the checkout counter, which happened to be close to where Yuuri was half hiding. He pretended to look over the books in front of him, while praying to any deity that the man would keep walking and not even pay him a second look.

 

The deity was obviously not listening, however, as an accented voice met his ears.

“You should read them.” The silky words danced around Yuuri as he meekly looked up and into the cool icy eyes of the man standing in front of him. 

 

“I..” Yuuri stuttered. 

 

“They are very good!” The man said, pointing to the book which Yuuri’s hand was resting on, which happened to be the first novel in his series. 

 

“I,” Yuuri stammered, “I have.” He finally choked out and a bright smile broke out on the stranger's face.

 

“Ah!” He said, “so are you a fan then?” He asked and Yuuri felt the urge to seriously laugh and then run. He fought the feeling down and gave a weak smile instead.

 

“Yes, I suppose I am,” He said and made to turn and flee until a hand on his other shoulder stopped him.

 

“Victor!” It was Georgi, currently trapping him between himself and the stranger. “I haven’t seen you in ages!”

 

The man, Victor, smiled. “Georgi! How is business, my friend?”

 

Georgi leaned on Yuuri with his hand, gesturing to the table behind them filled with the new publication. “Wonderful, thanks to Yuuri’s friend here!”

 

“Yuuri’s friend?” The man asked, looking directly into Yuuri’s wide brown eyes.

 

“Ah!” Georgi exclaimed, pulling Yuuri closer between the two men. “Yes, Yuuri works with the author!” 

 

“Yuuri,” the man said warmly, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Victor.”

 

“Victor is a huge fan, we’ve been friends for years but I swear I see him most when one of the new books is out!”

 

A blush broke out on Victor's pale cheeks, spreading to his ears. “Ah yes, I am a fan,” He said, scratching the back of his head. Yuuri just looked between the two, gobsmacked.

 

This beautiful barely human being, was a fan of Yuuri’s own works?

 

“Um,” Yuuri eloquently choked out, saved by Georgi releasing him before pulling Victor into a hug.

 

Yuuri thought this was as good a time as any to make his escape, but Victors smooth accented voice stopped him. 

 

“Yuuri!” He called, and Yuuri froze, turning back to face the man. “We should get coffee some time!” He exclaimed and pulled out his phone, opening an empty contact and shoving the device in his hands. “You seem very nice, and have good taste in books!” When he smiled his eyes crinkled slightly at the edges, and Yuuri felt his soul escape a little at the expression in the bright blue irises. 

 

“Um, ok-okay” He stammered and quickly input his number, turning and making a run for it as the far-too-handsome man called out a happy goodbye behind him.

 

…

  
  


He answered his phone on the first ring. “Yuuri!” A voice cooed and Yuuri exhaled quickly. 

 

“Phichit.” He said firmly. “Help me.”

 

After explaining what had happened at the bookstore, enduring Phichit’s confusion and then subsequent laughter, his friend finally had calmed down. “I don’t see what the problem is.” He said and Yuuri sighed.

 

“One, I am awful and interacting with people, especially the handsome and well spoken variety. Second, what if I slip up and he figures out that I’m Eros?”

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit said slowly, “I don't want to offend here, but I don't think you need to worry about that. You're about the last person anyone would suspect of writing your series.”

 

Yuuri felt slightly scandalized. “What do you mean by that?” He asked.

 

“Well,” Phichit slowly drew the word out. “Like I said, I don’t want to offend, but Yuuri last time I checked you were both male and also a huge virgi-”

 

“-Okay okay!” Yuuri couldn’t help the stammer that escaped from his lips, nor the blush that rose to his cheeks. “I get it.”

 

“Anyways, why don’t you just relax. If he texts you go out to coffee, have a nice conversation, have some fun.” Phichit suggested. “It couldn’t hurt.”

 

Yuuri sighed and gnawed at his lower lip. “I suppose.”

…

 

He was so wrong.

 

Sitting across from Victor, who looked even more radiant than he remember, if that was even possible, Yuuri couldn’t help but want to run and hide back in his flat with his laptop and his solitude. Victor was smiling as he sipped on the coffee sitting in front of him, something frothy in a small teacup. Yuuri was chugging his own drink, using it mostly as an excuse not to speak. 

 

“So Yuuri,” Victor’s accent rolled pleasantly through his name, and Yuuri couldn’t help but choke on his drink. “Tell me about yourself. What do you enjoy? Do you have a girlfriend? What’s your favorite food.”

 

Yuuri felt his heartbeat speed up, as he stared semi in shock and semi in surprise at the handsome man.

 

“Um,” He said eloquently and squinted, collecting his thoughts bets he could. “I work with a publishing firm. No, I don’t have an, erm, girlfriend. My favorite food? I don’t see what this has to-”

 

Victor cut him off with a bright smile. “But Yuuri, you’re too cute! And such good taste in books, why no girlfriend.”

 

Yuuri had no idea how to respond. 

 

“As for me,” Victor showed no signs of stopping, “I am taken.” Yuuri tried to ignore the nauseous feeling that rose in his stomach. Hre obviously knew that Victor was too handsome for him, not that he showed any sign on interest at all. 

 

“I am taken by the heroine of History Maker.” Victor exclaimed and Yuuri coughed loudly. 

 

“Erm,” He started and Victor merel smiled brighter. 

 

“Yes! Mari, she is just so strong and smart and-” Yuuri’s mind blanked as Victor droned on. He had no idea that he was so infatuated with the book series. Talk about a super fan.

 

“Yuuri!” The sound of his name snapped him back into reality. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly and Victor grinned. 

 

“I asked who your favorite character is.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help the smirk that wanted to escape. He loved all his creations but this question was a no-brainer. “Well-” he began, and minutes flew by as the two talked, ideas and plots discussed.

 

Yuuri had no idea how popular his books were. He knew they were well-known yes, but Victor was almost an expert. His character analysis was spot on, if not possibly more in depth than Yuuri’s own. He seemed to know the hidden meanings and clues that Yuuri had almost subconsciously left in his novels.

 

In fact, Victor was one of the only people who was on the right track to figuring out the plot twist that Yuuri had been planning since the first novel became so popular.

 

“-it just seems too obvious.” Yuuri nodded at Victor's assessment. “With so many hidden meanings and clues throughout the book, the theory just seems to cliche to be the answer. I firmly believe Eros is smarter than that. I think he has a plot twist planned, and not the obvious one that everyone has supposedly figured out.”

 

Yuuri leaned even closer to Victor. “So what do you think it is?” He was honestly curious to see if Victor was remotely on the right track. 

 

“Well,” Victor began with a thoughtful look on his face, “I am almost sure that Mira is the true princess. Eros has left too many clues for that not to be the truth. But I wonder, Yuuri have you finished the fourth book as of yet.”

 

“I have,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded.

 

“Good I didn’t want to spoil anything,” Yuuri was a bit shocked to say the least. Book four was one of his longest novels in the series, not to mention it had only been released a little over a week before. For Victor to have finished it that quickly, he must have been waiting excitedly for the release. “So what bothers me is the lack of information provided about Alexei. Eros went in depth about Mari and her past, even those small facts that point to her being the true princess. But other than Alexei’s own words, we receive no flashbacks, no new characters who knew him previously, really Alexei is the mystery.” Yuuri was pleasantly surprised.

 

Very pleasantly surprised. “Perhaps it's because the book is from Mari’s perspective,” he reasoned but Victor shook his head.

 

“Normally I would agree, but even when the witch is introduced, we are still treated to a flashback, and mentions of her past from other supporting characters. It bothers me that Alexei is still such a mystery, especially since there is only one remaining book.”

 

Yuuri tried to keep his excitement bottled in his chest. “So what do you think the plot twist is?” He didn't know why he was so invested in Victor's answer, but he couldn’t help but both hope and dread his reply.

 

“I don’t know.” Yuuri almost let out an audible sigh. He was slightly disappointed that Victor hadn’t figured it out, but at the same time this was a good thing as an author. Victor knew what direction Yuuri was pointing towards, but didn’t know exactly what. This meant that the plot twist Yuuri had planned wouldn’t be too far fetched for the readers, but wouldn’t be expected. A perfect ending. 

 

“Well, looks like you’ll have to wait to find out,” Yuuri teased and Victor frowned at him.

 

“I know!” Victor exclaimed. “It’s awful. The suspense is killing me.”

 

Yuuri smiled to himself, Victor unknowingly had given him one of the biggest compliments he could be given as an author. 

 

….

  
  


Yuuri was distracted, and that was not a good thing. He felt like banging his head against his headboard and hoping some words would appear on the screen. He was so close to finishing, but for whatever reason, the inspiration to write was just beyond his reach.

 

He blamed Victor. He couldn’t seem to get the other man out of his head. After coffee, a lunch date, and walk in the park where Yuuri had met his lovely poodle, and then a tumblr worthy stint at ice skating, Yuuri was feeling almost infatuated with Victor. 

 

He was handsome, funny, smart and above all just so easy to talk to. He didn’t pressure Yuuri into conversations, besides asking some odd and slightly inappropriate questions, but Yuuri soon came to realize that was just Victor. He innocently spoke his mind and he unabashedly made friends, with just about everyone. He wasn’t shy at all, and he always said what he was feeling.

 

He was a breath of fresh air to Yuuri, who loved his friends and loved his family, but sometimes felt as though they were so careful around him. Victor was just unashamedly and unapologetically himself.

 

In fact, being as Yuuri was too distracted to even attempt to write anymore, he whipped out his phone and looked at the last few messages from Victor. Anytime they had gone out, it had always been Victor inviting Yuuri, which was a good thing because Yuuri would have never been confident enough to try and arrange the outing. But now that he was pretty confident that the two were definitely friends, Yuuri sent a “whatcha up to?” with only minimal anxiety. 

 

It was seemingly seconds later that his phone lit up and Yuuri read “hungry. Want 2 grab dinner. My treat :)”

 

He sent back a quick reply, and got up, quickly rifling through his clothes before pulling on a sweater and some black jeans. He tried to ignore the pounding in his chest, and tried to remind himself that no, this was not a date, this was merely dinner with his extremely attractive friend.

His smart, funny, successful friend who Yuuri was crushing on. Hardcore crushing on.

 

“I figured it out.” Victor said out of nowhere and Yuuri swallowed the bite of breadstick he had been gnawing on. He racked his brain, last thing he had said was that yes, he agreed that italian pasta was better authentic. Victor sensed his confusion and explained. “I figured out the plot twist for the fifth book of History Maker.” He said and Yuuri nodded.

 

“Oh, I see.” He leaned slightly closer. “So what is it?”

 

“I think that Alexei doesn’t actually leave.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at this. “Hear me out!” Victor exclaimed and raised his hands in defense. “I think maybe he actually continues to search for the princess, but maybe then he figures out that it’s actually Mari.”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Wrong.” 

 

Victor frown dramatically. “What do you think then?” He pouted and Yuuri froze. SHit. He had not meant to say that.

 

“Well…” He stalled, trying to think of something. He didn’t want to give it away, but at the same time, he really wanted Victor to figure it out. “Maybe, maybe Alexei does go back to his kingdom.”

 

Victor snorted. “Gee, I would have never guessed.”

 

“Hear me out!” Yuuri protested and bit his lip slightly as he racked his brain. He didn’t want to just give the plot up, but Victors excitement was almost too much to bear. “Perhaps Alexei isn’t what, who, he says he is.” He said cryptically and Victors eyebrows about shot up to his hairline.

 

“As in he’s not the prince?”  Yuuri shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but internally cringed. Maybe that was too big of a hint. “Yuuri!” Victor almost whined. “That’s not fair, you have to give me more than that!”

 

“I don’t know any better than you!” Yuuri quickly retaliated. “Just something to consider I think.”

 

Victors pursed lips and thoughtful look was all he received in reply.

 

…

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Phichit said and Yuuri merely sighed. 

 

“I know, it’s dumb.”

 

Phichit groaned over the phone and Yuuri could imagine the frustrated look on his face. 

 

“No, Yuuri, I’m saying, where’s the fun in that! I think you should try and get him to figure it out.”

 

“I feel like I’m lying to him.” was Yuuri’s response, and the small constant guilt festering in his stomach seemed to intensify in response.

 

“I think Victor would appreciate it more if you let him figure it out. Maybe you could drop clues, or even put a hint in your book.” Yuuri perked up a bit at those words.

 

“Like what?”

 

“You’re the writer! And Victor obviously appreciates that. I know you can think of something.” 

 

Yuuri smiled and turned on his laptop, flipping to a new document. “Thanks Phichit.”

...

  
  


“It’s done” He sent the text to Minako before sending the attachment to her email. He stood and stretching, feeling his back pop and the kinks finally start to work themselves out. He didn’t even bother to look and the reply text from Minako before he turned on his stereo and started the bath, pouring himself a glass a wine before coming back to stand in front of the computer. He took a swig, for courage he mentally told himself, before loading the email draft that had been saved on his computer for weeks. He steeled himself and sent send before opening his phone and shooting off another text to Minako, seeing her celebration emojis she had sent just a few minutes ago.

 

“Sent you something else. Check inbox.”

 

He turned off his phone and undressed, sinking into the warm bath and resting his wine on the side of the tub. He took a few deep breathes before sinking down lower and sighing loudly to himself.

 

“What have I done.” He mumbled softly and rested his head against the back of the tub.

 

…

 

“I am so excited!” Victor playfully punched Yuuri, who was trying to not look as nauseous as he felt. 

 

“Obviously.” Yuuri teased and Victor gently punched him again before slinging an arm around his shoulder and pulling him against his warm body. 

 

“Oh shush! You’re here too so don’t be a hypocrite!” Yuuri smiled but on the inside he curled up into a little ball. Victor might be there standing in line with the rest of the women because of the book, but Yuuri was there just for Victor. Finally he spotted Georgie coming out of the back room, a large crate in his arms. The group standing in front of the empty table began to clap and cheer, and Victor pulled Yuuri flush against him as he excitedly clapped his hands together. “I am not going to sleep tonight,” he leaned close and whispered in Yuuri’s ear, over the loud noise of the bookstore. Yuuri tried to ignore the warm breath on his neck and the flush rising to his cheeks and nodded in agreement. Neither would he, but that would just be the anxiety’s fault.

 

Victor and Yuuri stepped up, Victori grabbing them both a copy and steering them away from the still abundant crowd. “For you, princess,” Victor said jokingly and handed the copy to Yuuri, who couldn’t help but giggle at how funny it was that he was here, buying a copy of his own book to keep up appearances for Victor. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to anymore, soon.

 

The two chatted their way through the checkout line, and Victor held the door open for Yuri as they strolled out of the bookstore and onto the much colder but much less-crowded streets. 

 

“I’ll text you.” Victor smiled, looking down at Yuri, who felt his heart clench a little in his chest.

 

“Yeah..” He mumbled and tried not to get lost in Victor’s clear blue eyes, shining with excitement and something that almost looked like affection. 

 

“Seriously,” Victor grabbed Yuri’s free hand, the one not holding the bookstore bag, and clutched it in his own. “I’m going to speed through this, and then we are going to go out for dinner and you’re gonna tell me all about how you knew exactly what was going to happen.”

 

Yuuri laughed, a carefree and bright sound, and couldn’t help but smile. “I think you’re confusing the two of us.” He grinned and Victor almost blinded him with his bright expression. “Go, read about your girlfriend and her prince,” he joked and made to pull his hand out of Victor’s, but was stopped by his grip tightening gently. 

 

“I think I’ve changed my mind, actually.” Victor sounded almost serious. “She’s not the one for me.”

 

Yuuri tried not to read too much into his words, as Victor looked right through his eyes and into what seemed like the very depths of his soul “O-oh.” He stammered and took a quick deep breath. He tried to hide his smile, knowing know that he had been right all along. He was anxious now, but he knew everything would work out.

 

Victor squeezed his hand once, before letting it go and smiling softly. “I’ll text you.” He repeated before turning around to walk away, leaving Yuuri standing on the sidewalk with a slight smile on his lips, and patience on his mind. 

 

…..

  
  


Victor had to put the book down for a second and take a deep breath of air in. Yuuri had been right! He flipped back a few pages and reread the chapter, his eyes skimming over the words hungrily. Eros had done it again. Another plot twist, and Victor, who prided himself on figuring out things pretty easily, would have never seen it coming if it wasn’t for Yuuri.

 

Thinking of Yuuri made his heartrate speed up and a flush rise to his cheeks. The soft smile he had given Victor earlier, as they parted ways, had made Victor want to lean in and kiss him there in front of the bookstore where they met, regardless of who was watching. 

 

The question was, how would Yuuri react. Victor was usually not a very subtle person, but in this instance, Victor couldn’t seem to just come out and tell the other man how he was feeling. 

 

Yuuri was funny, shy, sweet and smart. He was cute and kind and his smile was so brilliant sometimes it hurt to look at. Victor had tried more than once, just to say, hey, go on a date with me. Hey, I like you. Hey, be mine. 

 

But he couldn’t seem to just come out and say it, and it seemed Yuuri couldn’t pick up on the subtleties in the least. 

 

Victor sighed and dragged his eyes back to the page, immersing himself in the novel once more. At least it seemed as though Mari and Alexei could have a happy ending, even when Victor was worried for his own. 

 

He was halfway through the last chapter when his phone lit up, and he couldn’t help but check, hoping it was Yuuri. 

 

It was, but not the Yuuri he was hoping for. Instead it was Yuri P, who merely sent, “fucking lying men. Trash.”

 

Victor smiled and sent back a quick reply “got to ch 13 huh” before setting his phone down and starting back into the chapter. The climax was coming to a close, and he was patiently watching as Eros skillfully tied the loose ends and answered all the questions.

 

Eros never left plot holes or loose strings, which was partially why Victor loved the novels so much. He was a sucker for detail, and the way Eros spun the stories was skillful and detailed.

His ringtone interrupted his musings, and he answered, closing his book after gently dog-earring the page he was on.

 

A symphony of curses met his ears. “Yuri!” He exclaimed.

 

“Fucking Alexei.” Was the reply and Victor rolled his eyes. 

 

“If I told you it gets better would that help,” he asked, expecting the reply of “fuck no”.

 

“You have to admit, you never saw it coming!” He said cheerfully and heard a grunt from the other line.

 

“Alexei is trash. Skum. Mari better not agree to marry him or I’m done.” Victor resisted another eye-roll.

 

“It’s not that bad.”

 

“He’s a liar. He isn’t even royalty, and that was the only reason he had any fucking charm.” Was the reply.

 

“It gets better.” Victor sighed and contemplated hanging up.

 

“Fuck that.” He was met with a click as Yuri did it for him.

 

Victor silenced his phone and opened the book again. No more interruptions.

 

...

 

Victor reread the last line again. He tried to hold back the tears that were pooling in his eyes, but a few escaped and rolled down his cheeks. Eros did it again, he thought to himself. The perfect ending, enough to keep the reader wondering what would the future hold, but enough closure that it was okay. The perfect ending. 

 

He expected to be at the last few pages of the book, but there was still a well sized portion of pages after. He flipped the page, expected perhaps an author's note, or maybe an extended epilogue, but was met with a blank page except for one word typed in black ink.

 

_ “Reincarnate” _

 

He flipped to the next page, to find three sentences on the otherwise blank page. 

 

_ “And one perfect day can give clues for a more perfect life” -Anne Morrow Lindbergh _

_ I believe that respect is trusting one to figure out the truth, rather than to present it in black and white. I believe you are intelligent enough to use the pieces to complete the puzzle. Eros _

 

The name Eros was signed in large looping letters. 

 

Victor felt his curiosity begin to peak, and he quickly flipped to the next page, another blank besides one line in the middle of the page. 

 

_ “Have you ever met someone for the first time, but in your heart you feel as if you’ve met them before?”  _ [ **_JoAnne Kenrick_ ** ](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4422693.JoAnne_Kenrick)

 

Victor’s curiosity was officially peaked, and he flipped to the next page to find what looked like the beginning of a chapter, marked one with a 1.

 

He began to read.

  
  


_ The bookstore was quiet, save for the quiet conversations which created a gentle backdrop. Mari ran her fingers gently across the spine of the book in front of her before flipping it over and reading the description on the back. A voice startled her, and she almost dropped the novel. _

 

_ “You should read it,” she looked up to see a tall man, with light sandy hair and bright blue eyes looking down at her.  _

 

_ “Pardon?” She said softly, clutching the book to her chest out of habit. _

 

_ “That book, you should read it.” He repeated with a gently smile dancing across his lips. “It’s a good series.” _

 

_ “I have,” she smiled at him.  _

 

_ “Are you fan then?” He asked and she nodded. _

 

_ “I suppose,” she turned to leave but a hand on her arm stopped her.  _

 

_ “We should grab coffee sometime!” He said, and then a blush rose to his cheeks. “I apologize, I didn’t even give you my name.” He held out his hand, and Mari shook it firmly. “I’m Alexei.” _

 

_ “Mari.” She said and he pulled out his phone.  _

 

_ “Here, if this isn’t too forward, can I have your number? I’d love to have coffee with you sometime. You seem nice, and I already know you have good taste in books!” _

 

_ Mari smiled and put in her name and number before handing the phone back. He was cute, friendly and seemed nice. She waved and turned, walking out, unaware of the blue eyes that watched her go.  _

 

Victor paused before flipping the page. He felt a slight sense of deja-vu, almost as though the scene was familiar. He was no stranger to the fanfiction meet-cutes that plagued the internets, ones very similar in scene, but this was something else. He felt like he had possibly had a similar experience but he didn’t quite remember.

 

The next page was a similar format, with a 2. At the top of the page. Victor quickly scanned through the short “chapter”, pausing to reread the second paragraph again.

 

_ “No, I don’t have a boyfriend.” Mari said nervously and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.  _

 

_ “Why not! You’re so cute and you have such good taste in books!” Alexei replied and Mari couldn’t figure out if he was flirting with her or if he was just trying to get to know her. _

 

_ “What about you?” She asked. “A girlfriend?” _

 

_ “I’m taken,” was his response, and Mari tried her best not to look as crestfallen as she felt. _

 

_ “Oh,-”  _

 

_ Alexei cut her off. “I’m taken by my favorite heroine. Mila.”  _

 

_ Mari paused. “Mila? From the series?” She asked and Alexei nodded. _

 

_ “Oh yes,” Alexei dramatically sighed. “She is just so strong and smart and brave.” _

 

_ Mari nodded. “Oh definitely,” she teased and Alexei grinned. _

 

_ “I never asked you, who is your favorite character!” _

 

Victor leaned back in his chair. Now he was sure he had a similar conversation, with Yuuri if he remembered correctly. He scanned the rest of the short chapter, and just like he thought, the two characters talked about the plot of their favorite series before parting ways. 

 

He flipped to the next page.

 

Mari and Alex went to lunch, laughed over stories about their friends and shared funny moments from their lives.

 

Mari and Alex went to the park, where Alex introduced Mari to his dog.

 

Mari and Alex went ice skating, where Mari tripped but Alex grabbed her before she fell, and they spent a few minutes staring into each other's eyes.

 

Mari and Alex had dinner, arguing over a book and what they thought would happen.

 

Mari and Alex at the bookstore, waiting for the last book in their favorite series to be released.

 

Alex saying he would call Mari so they could fangirl over it together. Victor knew what he was going to say next, and the final paragraph confirmed it.

  
  


_ Go, read about your girlfriend and her prince,” Mari joked and made to detach her hand from Alexei’s, but was stopped by his grip tightening gently.  _

 

_ “I think I’ve changed my mind, actually.” Alexei sounded almost serious, looking directly into Mari’s eyes. _

 

_ “She’s not the one for me.” _

 

Victor flipped the page, only to find one last sentence. 

 

_ “To my family, my fanbase, my loyal readers and my amazing publisher. Thank you for being my support and making this series popular. I hope this answered any questions and I hope to write for you again. Eros” _

 

He leaned back in his chair and tried to process what he had just read.

 

Everything he had done with Yuuri, conversations, activities, texts and even smiles and laughs. It was almost all there.

 

Changed just slightly, but Victor knew. He knew because every moment with Yuuri, everything they did and everything they said, he remembered. 

 

What did this mean? Did Yuuri possibly tell someone about their time together? He worked for the publishing firm that Eros used, was it possible.

 

Victor sighed. 

 

It didn’t make sense. What exactly was the point? 

 

Mari and Alexei falling for each other again. Why would they use Victor and Yuuri’s experience to write that. There was no way anyone knew exactly what they did, what they said, unless they were there. How would they even know Yuuri’s side of the story, to write from Mari's point of view. How would they know the conversation that Victor and Yuuri had had after the book had already been published. How would they know Victor well enough to guess. 

 

Victor froze. Unless they were Yuuri.

 

…...

 

Yuuri expected a call from Victor. What he didn’t expect was a call at one in the morning, which consisted of “you awake” and then a click as he was hung up on.

 

Yuuri paced nervously, staring at his phone as if willing Victor to call him back. He about jumped out of his skin when a knock came from his front door.

 

He opened it to see Victor standing there in Pajama pants and a coat hazardously thrown on. He was staring at Yuuri with wide eyes, and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

 

“Victor-” Yuuri began but froze as Victor stepped forward and pulled Yuuri into his arms. “Victor what are you-” 

 

Victors lips on his cut him off, Yuuri’s eyes fluttering shut and his hands wrapping themselves in victor's coat. Yuuri sighed into the kiss, Victors lips were soft and slightly cold from outside, but he tilted his head just so and Yuuri couldn’t help the soft hum that left his lips. He used his position to pull Victor even closer, deepening the kiss and feeling one of Victor's hands tangle in his hair and the other wrap around his waist.

 

When they finally parted, Victor looked down at Yuuri with a soft smile. 

 

“Hi, Eros.” He said breathlessly and Yuuri smiled back.

 

“Hi.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Not my best work, by far, but I enjoyed writing this for you guys and I'd love to make some more YOI fics!  
> Thanks so much, and if you want to find out more and Mira and Alexei just ask me in the comments and I'll answer it best I can. Thanks! WWX  
> A big shout out to those who commented for pointing out some stupid mistakes I had made. They were fixed, and I learned my lesson about editing at 2 AM.  
> Thanks!


End file.
